Photograph
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: At 25 Danny visits his old town after finding an old photograph. Song Photograph by Nickelback. MY COMPUTER IS BEING EVIL! Some Sam Danny. CHAPTER 2: Far Away by Nickelback. 3: Life continues
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like this, it just came to me. When I started to type it the ending changed like 5 times. So enjoy!

I don't own Danny Phantom or Nickelback's song 'Photograph'. By the way, I changed some of the words, only two and they were names!

On the keyboard of life, always keep one finger on the Escape key.

A twenty five year old Danny Fenton stopped in front of the sign to his home town when he was a kid.

AMITY PARK Life is good!

He sighed and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh How did our eyes get so red?  
And what the hell is on Tuckers's head?

The photo had himself, Sam and Tucker at his 15 birthday party. Tucker had his regular red hat then he had a huge birthday hat on top it. Danny sighed and walked past the sign and started to walk around the streets of his childhood.

The first place he stopped was his home. His parents moved out a year ago to a bigger home so they could have a bigger lab. The sign had been taken down so the house was barly recognizable.

This is where I grew up I think the present owner fixed it up I never knew we ever went without The second floor is hard for sneakin' out

Danny moved on to the next place. Casper High. He spent four long years here. Some bad, some good.

This is where I went to school Most of the time had better things to do Criminal record says I broke in twice I must've done it half a dozen times

(A/N this next stanza doesn't aply to him, but I can't take it out)

I wonder if it's too late Should I go back and try to graduate Life's better now that it was back then If I was them, I wouldn't let me in

Those days were fun. He would always remeber: The days of taking funny pictures and putting them in scrap books and photo albums. Just having fun with friends.

Every memory of lookng out the back door I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom It's hard to say it It's time to say it Goodbye, Goodbye Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for

It's hard to say It's time to say it Goodbye, Goodbye

But he had to say goodbye to them. He had to say it to his best friend and the love of his life. He had to say it to make sure they were never put in danger. He did an even bigger sigh than before and walked on.

This time he went to on of his friends' favorite hang out. It was bulit near the end of their freshman year. The Amity Arcade.

Remember the old arcade Blew every dollar that we ever made The cops hated us hangin' out They say somebody went and burned it down

Danny laughed. He was now walking down the dirt road that was always drove down in the summers, singing to the radio. Except Tucker, Sam and I would alway bring along duck tape.

We used to listen to the radio And sing along with ever song we'd know We said someday we'd find out how it feels to sing to more than just the steering wheel

The next place was the park of Amity Park. Funny. He walked to the spot where he got his first kiss. It was a fake out make out with Sam to avoid being killed by Valerie, but he really felt like it counted seeing as after their freshman year Sam and him started to go out.

Sam's the first girl I kissed I was so nervous that I nearly missed She's had a couple of kids since then I haven't seen her since God knows when

He loved this town and his family no matter how mush he complained that they weren't normal. He hated to leave them, but he didn't want to put them in danger because of his powers. He still visited his mom and dad for wepons, they wanted to help him more but he wouldn't let them. He really did miss them though, and Tucker. Him and Jazz had gotton together and had two kids. He had visited them once before the previous year, they seemed so happy. They said that they would be happier if he could be there for his twin nephews, but he just couldn't.

I miss that town I miss their faces You can't erase You can't replace it I miss it now I can't believe it So hard to stay Too hard to leave it If I could relive those days I know the one thing that would never change

Danny walked out of Amity Park and past the sign, but he stopped dead in her tracks. For standing in front of him was - Sam. "What?" spuddered Danny.

Sam smiled. "Danny, we have to talk."

Danny was about to say no, but he desided aganist it. "Okay, but why?"

"I found this." said Sam pulling a photograph out of her purse and held it out to Danny. He took it and looked at it. It was the same picture he had found and why he had came here in the first place. He pulled his out and gave it to her. She started to laugh and he joined in, then they ended it with a kiss.

Look at this photograph Every time I do it makes me laugh Every time I do it makes me. . .

I hope you like it. I might do a second chapter. That is if you reveiw!

TTFN! 


	2. Far Away

HI! I'm writing this even before I get any reviews and them posting it when I do. I just had to get it writen down or I would have forgotten. I hope you like it!  
I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "Far Away" by Nickelback. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Sam and Danny sat in a coffee shop. Danny sipped his black coffee. Sam spoke. "My husband and I broke up. He was cheating on me, guess who with? Paullina."

Danny looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, really I am."

"It's OK. I thought I loved him, but all along I really loved you." Danny was spechless. "You see, I was paking boxes one day and I came across my old photo album. I found a lot of pictures of you and Tucker, including that one." she said pointing to the one that was laying in front of her. "So I dropped my daughter, Lily, at my parents' house and came here. To find you and visit places from my childhood."

This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late

"I just wished I would have told you sooner, maybe you would have been the father of my child." said Sam, a tear rolling down her face.

Danny grabbed her hand and wispered. "Sam, I love you too." and he kissed her.

Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just in case there's just one left 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

They parted and just stared at each other for a moment. "Sam love you, but I don't want to put you in danger. I told you when we graduated from high school.  
You were almost killed along with my family and Tucker. I love you and would be killed if anything happened to you."

"Danny I don't care! When you told us that the first time we said that we would take the chance, and it still stands. I love you more that ever, I know I can rasie my daughter by myself but I don't want to. She needs a dad." She sighed. "And I need you." she added in a wisper.

On my knees, I'll ask Last chance for one last dance 'Cause with you, I'd withstand All of hell to hold you hannd I'd give it all I'd give for us Give anything but I won't give up 'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you I have loved you all along And I miss you Been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

"Really? You would risk you life for me?" asked Danny stunned.

"Yes, all of us. You parents, your sister and Tucker. Including their two kids." answered Sam with a smile.

"But what about your child? Are you willing to risk her life?" asked Danny.

Sam stared at him for a moment, then smiled. "Yes, because I know she will love you as much as I love you. And any kids we may have." said Sam.

So far away Been far away for far too long So far away Been far away for far too long But you know, you know, you know

I wanted I wanted you to saty 'Cause I needed I need to hear you say That I love you I have loved you all along And I forgive you For being away for far to long So keep breating 'Cause I'm not leaving Hold on to me and never let me go

"In that case," Danny said standing and sitting on one knee and taking Sam's hand. "Will you mary me? I don't have a ring, but I can change that."

Sam hugged Danny and kissed him long and hard. "Is that a yes or a no?" Sam laughed and kissed him again.

YAY! If you tell me you want another, you know like maybe 10 years in the future to see how everything worked out. Then tell me! I'll be happy to!

TTFN 


	3. Years later

**HIYA! I started this a while ago and I've just been on a roll tonight. Even though I shouldn't be on the computer at all. Oh well!**

**I no own Danny Phantom. GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_"A life? Cool! Where do I download one of those?"_

**PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPHantom**

**D**anny Fenton awoke five minutes before his alarm clock went off. He turned on his right side and faced his wife, Sam. She was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, most likely have a dream. He just laid there and stared at her until she opened her eyes slowly and smiled.

"How are you this morning?" she said getting up and turning the alarm off that just went off.

"Fine, and you?" he said getting up also and kissing her.

"Great, I just had a wonderful dream. You and I were flying over Amity Park." she said walking down the hall.

"Is that so?" he said with a sly smile already planning something this early in the morning.

"Yes." she said quietly opening the door to one her daughter's rooms and walking over to her bed. "Lily, time to wake up. We're going to Uncle Tucker's and Aunt Jazz's house today." she said shaking her gently.

"Must you wake me on a weekend?" she said in a sleepy voice.

"Do you want me to get your little sister in here?" said Sam.

Lily jumped out of her bed and exclaimed. "I'm up!"

Danny and Sam laughed. "Good, go down to the kitchen with your mom. I'll get Rose up." said Danny kissing Lily on the forehead. Both mother and daughter walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Danny walked one more door down the hall to his 12-year-old daughter's room. He opened the door and sat on her bed. "Time to wake up, Rosie." He said also shaking her lightly.

She had the same reaction as her sister's. "Why? I want to sleep." she whined.

"Because, we're going over to your Aunt and Uncles for a party. And you know your Uncle Tuck, he always tells you embarrassing stories about your mother and me." he said smiling.

Rose flew out of her bed, literally, she really flew. She had inherited her father's ghost powers. "I'll race you down the stairs!" she yelled floating down the stairs. Danny stood there shaking his head and walked down the stairs instead of flying. "Ha! I beat you!" yelled Rose who was now sitting at the table next to her sister.

"Yeah you did." he laughed sitting next to her and picking up the paper. It was somewhat quiet for a minute or two, but you should know by know that no moment in a Fenton house is quiet.

"You did that on purpose!" shouted Lily. Danny lowered the paper to see both girls covered in milk and cereal.

"No I didn't! I lost control!" shouted Rose to her older sister.

"What happened?" sighed Sam just sitting down.

"I was eating a muffin over my bowl of cereal." started Rose. "Then my hand went intangible and it flew into the bowl." she finished.

"No! She did it on purpose." said Lily.

Danny sighed. "Lily, you know that Rose just started to get control of her powers a year ago. They're going to take awhile to get used to." he said.

"Oh yeah. She gets an excuse to make a mess. If I dropped my muffin in my cereal and it spilled all over us I would get in trouble!" she said standing up. "But no! I'm not the one with the ghost powers." and she ran up the stairs.

"I'll go and talk to her." she Sam getting up.

"No, I will." she Danny and he walked up the stairs. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Lily, open up." he said knocking.

"No! Go away!" she said from behind the door.

Danny sighed. "'I'm coming in!" and he phased through the door. He saw her standing in front of her mirror drying her hair with a towel. "Lily, you know I love you and Rose the same. It doesn't matter if you don't have ghost powers, your my daughter."

"Yeah that's the point. I'm not you daughter, I don't even know my dad." said Lily sitting on her bed.

Danny sighed and sat down next to her. "Yes you are. I have taken care of you for the past 12 years, your real father didn't." Danny paused. "Lily I love you and that will never change, not in a million years." Danny laughed. "In a couple months you'll be glad you don't have the ghost powers, because she is going to have to start fighting the ghost and staying up all night doing it. Believe me, you don't really have that much of a social life." Lilly laughed.

"Thanks Dad." and she hugged him.

"Now go get dressed so we can leave for Tuck's house." and he walked out of the door.

**PhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantomPhantom**

The Fenton family knocked on the door of the Foley's door and waited. The door flew open and Tucker was standing in front of them. "Hiya Fenton family!" he exclaimed.

"Hi Uncle Tucker!" chorused Rose and Lily at the same time.

"And hi to you two lovebirds." said Tucker.

Danny and Sam sighed and said together. "Hi Tuck." and they all walked in.

"Uncle Danny, Aunt Sam!" the Tucker's and Jazz's twin boys ran up to Danny and Sam.

"Hi Chris and Kevin." said Danny and Sam to the 14-year old twins.

"Come on, we're going to play a board game." said Jazz. So everyone gathered around the table in the living room, they decided to play _Monopoly_ and to make it interesting they made a bet. If a kid won then they didn't have to do any chores for a week and they all got double allowance for the week. If the a adult won the kids did double chores and got no allowance for the week. The game was on.

In the end Lily ended up winning. "Ha! I tried to tell you, I NEVER lose at this game." she said smiling. "I wonder what I should buy with my double allowance? Maybe take Alex Chad out on a date, seeing as it is the 21st century and girls can pay for the date." she said smiling.

"NOW WAIT A MINUTE!" shouted Danny as the family sat down to eat some lunch. "Who is this boy?"

"He's in my grade, he asked me out the other day. I said I would have to get back to him." said Lily slowly.

"He's really nice Uncle Danny." said Chris.

"Yeah, he's our best friend. In fact, he had been asking us about Lily for a couple weeks before he asked her." finished Kevin.

"I'm not sure." said Danny, then turning to Lily. "Your mother and I will have to meet him before the date."

"Fine, but daddy swear you won't try to spook him with your powers if you don't like him." pleaded Lily, then turning to Rose. "And that goes double for you."

"Really Danny, Alex is a really great guy. Whenever he comes over he is very nice." said Jazz reassuring her brother.

"Fine, but he IS a teenage boy. Don't think I've forgotten how Tucker and I were." said Danny after taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah, but I really do think she's on the right track in paying for the date. In fact maybe you can split it, I think that would be a perfect agreement." said Sam.

"I'll talk with Alex." said Lily picking up a bowl. "No meat, right Aunt Jazz?" she asked.

"Yes Lily. I have known your mother for a very long time and have made certain that I have vegetarian items on the table." she replied.

Lily and Sam smiled. The lunch continued uneventful.

**I hope you like it. I thought this would be the last chapter, but I think I can squeeze a few more chapters out of this. Please tell me if you want me to continue!**

**TTFN!**


	4. The date

**And this is the third story I have updated tonight! I'm on a role baby!**

**I don't own DP!**

"Dad, promise me you won't scare him." said Lily as the doorbell rang.

"Ill try not to, but I'm not promising anything." said Danny opening the door.

Alex stood there. "Hi Lily, Hi Mr. Fenton."

"Hello Alex. Can you please come in, I would like to talk to you before your date." said Danny moving out of the way, Alex walked in and looked at Lily. She mouthed _'I'm sorry.'_

"Now Alex, I know how teenage boys are. I was one myself, and believe me if you knew my friend Tucker and I when we were 14 you would understand why I'm talking to you." started Danny.

"It's okay Mr. Fenton, my mom and dad already had this talk with my when I turned 13 and wanted to start dating, and again tonight before I left for here." said Alex.

"Yeah dad, we're only going to a movie then Nasty Burger. We'll be fine." assured Lily.

Danny sighed. "Fine, you two go. Be back at 10."

"We will. Come on let's go Alex." said Lily pulling Alex out the door. Once the door was shut and they were walking to the movies they started to talk. "I'm sorry about that, my dad is overprotective."

"It's fine, I'm an only child so my parents are the same times 100." said Alex.

Lily laughed and they walked into the movies.

About two hours later the walked to Nasty Burger, got their food and sat down. "So, how did you like the movie?" asked Lily.

"It was okay." answered Alex.

"The one thing I don't understand is why girls that come home to a dark house always go to open the closet where the noises are coming from." laughed Lily.

"It's just a horror movie law." said Alex shrugging. "My family and I love to watch horror movies all the time. Do you want to see picture of my mom and dad?"

"Sure."

"Here." said Alex giving her a picture in his wallet.

"Wow, you look just like you parents. You have you mom's eyes and you look almost exactly like you dad." said Lily looking at the picture.

"Yeah, everyone says that. I guess you take after your mom, you look almost nothing like you dad." said Alex pocking the wallet.

"Yeah, you see he's not my dad. He married my mom when I was two." said Lily looking down at her food. "My real dad left my mom for a old high school classmate. Rose is only my half sister." she explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Alex.

"It's okay, I never really knew my real dad. Danny is the closest thing I have ever had. I would have never even known that if my mom hadn't told me when I was six." answered Lily. "Rose and I are a sisterly as you can be. We love each other and fight with each other." she laughed.

"That's good, I don't think I could ever have a brother or sister. I'm too used to being alone, besides my parents of course." said Alex.

And the ice was broken. The rest of the date went perfectly. Alex walked Lily up to her door step.

"I had a really great time tonight." said Lily.

"Me too, I'm glad you shared your personal life with me. I'm sure you haven't told many people about you dad." said Alex.

"You're right, I haven't. Thanks for listening." said Lily back.

They were silent for a moment then Alex leaned in to kiss her. The kiss would have lasted longer, but Lily was sure that someone was watching them. She wasn't sure if it was her dad or Rose, but there was a invisible fly on the wall.

They parted and she smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." he replied and he walked away.

Once he was completely out of view Lily said, "Okay, who's watching me?" Both Danny and Rose appeared in ghost form smiling and her Mom opened the door. "All of you?"

"Yes, and we're sorry." said Danny.

"Yeah, and you two get up stairs." said Sam. "I want to talk to my daughter." Both Danny and Rose floated up the stairs. "Okay, tell me everything!" exclaimed Sam smiling. "I want to know everything that happened on my first daughter's first date and kiss!"

"Okay, but you have to promise to do the same thing to Rose." said Lily.

"Oh, believe me. I'm going to." answered Sam dragging Lily into the living room to have some ice cream. Lily told her everything, although half way through the conversation Sam yelled out to the thin air:

"Both of you go up stairs now! I want to talk to her alone." They both left mumbling under their breaths. "I have know you him with his powers for a very long time, I can tell when he's in a room in ghost form. And same goes for Rose. Now continue."

Lily smiled and finished her story. Everything was perfect.

**Sadly this is where I'm going to end it. I might someday come back to it and add some, but for now it is done. I can't think of what else to do! **

TTFN!


End file.
